


Christmas

by L_C_Knight



Series: Caitlyn x Vi Collection [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Parties, Vi is being really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Knight/pseuds/L_C_Knight
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi are coming home from the Piltover Christmas gala and Vi decides to be cute.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a little shorter than I had anticipated, but I felt that short n' sweet was the best for this. 
> 
> Okay. So it's been almost a month and I haven't posted the chapter I intended to (it's not written), so I'm throwing in the towel for putting smut in this story. I'll just keep it as fluff.

It was almost midnight when Caitlyn managed to excuse herself and her girlfriend, Vi, from the annual Piltover Christmas gala. She was tired, her feet hurt from the heels she was wearing and Vi had clearly been ready to leave; looking extraordinarily uncomfortable, trying to listen to some wealthy inventor blather on about whatever he’d done. 

Caitlyn had decided to help her out. Quickly she’d excused herself from her conversation with Jayce and walked towards Vi. When she was almost there, Caitlyn stumbled, and fell straight into Vi, who caught her, “Y’alright there, Cupcake?” She asked. 

Caitlyn just nodded, before standing up and straightening her skirt, she’d flicked her eyes to the door. Vi gave her a slight nod, before wrapping her arm around Caitlyn’s waist, “Well, gentlemen,” Vi said, “I think that Cupcake is about ready to fall asleep on her feet. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” 

Vi and Caitlyn had walked away and out the door, to their car. Caitlyn tried to get in the driver’s side, but Vi stopped her on the grounds that “she was too tired to drive” Caitlyn said that she was fine. It was mostly the truth, she was a little tired, but she was also used to driving home at ungodly hours. Giving a yawn, she managed to destroy her own point.

Vi just raised an eyebrow, with a smirk playing on her lips. “Uh-huh, whatever you say, Cupcake. Just let me drive tonight, okay?”

“Alright,” Caitlyn replied, giving Vi a chaste kiss before making her way to the passenger side. As Caitlyn slid into her seat, Vi started the car, wearing a small smile. It was the smile that Vi wore right before she did anything cute. Most of the time Caitlyn didn’t even think that Vi was aware when she was smiling like that. 

As they drove, Vi turned on the radio, a familiar song came on and only a moment later Vi started to sing. Caitlyn closed her eyes and listened to her girlfriend. Most people didn’t know that Vi sang, or that she sang as well as she did. 

The drive lasted through another couple songs, Caitlyn was on the verge of sleep when Vi shook her, gently. “Hey, Cupcake.” She whispered, “We’re here.” 

Caitlyn gave a sort of whine--something that she would never admit to later--and tried to roll onto her side, only to be stopped by the seat belt. Vi chuckled a little at that, “Come on, Cupcake,” She said, “I got something to show you.” 

Caitlyn got out of the car, Vi closing the door for her. She then offered Caitlyn her arm, which Caitlyn happily looped her own through, “What’s this all about, Vi?” She asked.

Vi gave her a grin, “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, Cupcake.” 

With that, Caitlyn was lead up through their apartment building, then past their own apartment, up another floor, and through a door. Caitlyn gasped when she saw where they were. It was the roof of their apartment building, the view was amazing; Caitlyn could see the entire Piltover skyline, the lights lit the sky around the city with a golden glow. 

Caitlyn turned to Vi, speechless, “It’s beautiful,” She said, in a awed whisper. Caitlyn had never known that this view existed. She knew that the skyline looked beautiful, but never from just outside the main city. She’d only ever seen it from the tall skyscrapers, inside the city. 

Vi smiled down at her, “I thought you might like it.” 

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Vi and pulled her down for a kiss, Vi placed a hand on Caitlyn’s hip and the other cupped her cheek. Their lips moved in sync, their tongue tasting each other, before they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together, grinning like fools. 

A radio crackled to life, somewhere, “ _And now we have a song, requested by our very own Enforcer, this is ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You.’_ ”

The music started and Vi stepped back and offered Caitlyn her hand, “One last dance, for tonight?” 

Caitlyn took her girlfriend’s hand, and nodded. Vi placed her hand on Caitlyn’s waist, and they started swaying with the music, occasionally taking some steps, but mostly just swaying, with Caitlyn resting her head on Vi’s shoulder while Vi sang. 

As they danced, Caitlyn began to drift off, just before she succumbed to sleep, she heard Vi singing, “Make my wish come true/You know all I want for Christmas/Is you.”

* * *

Vi stopped dancing and smiled at Cait who was now asleep, mostly, on her feet, leaning against Vi, who wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close and keeping her from falling. Chuckling, she picked Cait up bridal-style and shouldered open the door to their building, making her way towards their apartment. 

Once she reached the door, Vi had to try to hold Cait and open the door, without dropping her. After a moment of awkward fumbling, Vi managed to get the door opened. As she walked into their shared apartment, she set Cait down on the couch and Vi stripped herself out of the white and red tux that she’d been wearing, before tugging on a pair of comfortable sweatpants. 

With a yawn, she picked up Cait and carried her to the bed, where she took off her girlfriend’s dress, hanging it up on door, before she crawled into bed and pulled the comforter over Cait and herself. Vi wrapped an arm around Cait and pulled her close. With a small, contented smile, the Enforcer fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The version of "All I want for Christmas Is You" used is the Micheal Buble version.


End file.
